Gajeel's Soft Side
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: Since everyone else In the guild is busy, Gajeel has been assigned to look after Lucy since she is feeling very sick. Even though he wasn't planning to do so, Gajeel gives in and makes his way to Lucy's home to look after her. While taking care of her, Lucy finds a completely different side to Gajeel ... {Gajeel x Lucy [GaLu] - One shot}


**Gajeel's Soft Side**

A _Fairy Tail _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Since everyone else In the guild is busy, Gajeel has been assigned to look after Lucy since she is feeling very sick. Even though he wasn't planning to do so, Gajeel gives in and makes his way to Lucy's home to look after her. While taking care of her, Lucy finds a completely different side to Gajeel ... {Gajeel x Lucy [GaLu] - One shot}

**Pairing(s): **Gajeel x Lucy {GaLu}

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by the amazing Hiro Mashima

**Posted: **21/04/2014

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"What the hell?! No way!"

Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer almost chocked on the Iron he was eating. The Dragon Slayer snapped his head to face Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail's barmaid.

"Like hell I'm gonna look after Bunny Girl!" Gajeel shouted at the beautiful silver-haired girl in front of him. Mira frowned.

"Please, Gajeel?" Mirajane pleaded. "Lucy _really _needs someone to look after her, she's very ill!"

"Then why don't _you_?" Gajeel asked. "I've got better things to do!"

"But I'm too busy serving everyone in the guild." Mira told him. "I would if I could."

"What about Salamander, Stripper, The Small Pipsqueak and that Red-Headed Monster?"

"Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla went to the Eastern Forest to visit all the Exceeds that came from Extelia in Edolas." Mira explained. "Gray has gone on a solo mission, and Erza went on an S-Class solo mission."

"Seriously?" Gajeel sighed. "What about shrimp?"

"_Levy _has gone on a mission with Jet and Droy."

"What about-"

"Cana's having a drinking competition."

"But there's-"

"Bisca has gone on a mission out of town with Alzack."

"What about the Thunder-"

"They're never in the guild."

Gajeel's jaw dropped.

"How come everyone's so damn busy?!" Gajeel comically shouted as Mira shrugged.

"You're the only person who hasn't gone out." Mira told him. "So _please_?"

"I'm going out on a job." Gajeel mumbled as he stood up from his seat.

"Wait!" Mirajane grabbed his arm as he turned him to face her.

"WHAT IS-"

Then everything turned black.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Ugh ... what the hell ..."

Gajeel slowly opened his crimson red eyes, blinking a few times. He sat up and looked around him, his eyes widening.

He was outside Lucy's house, and he was lying on the pavement besides the canal.

"Hey, you there!" A boatman called, Gajeel turned to look at him as he drifted down the canal on his boat. "Why're you lying there on the floor like that?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I _CHOSE _TO END UP HERE, YA KNOW?!" Gajeel shouted loudly at the boatman who soon sweat dropped in fear.

"I-I'm sorry!" The man apologised the boat ore and the boat moved down the canal quickly. Gajeel sighed as he turned around to be face-to-face with Lucy's front door. A tic mark animatedly popped up on his forehead.

_'THAT DAMN IDIOTIC STUPID DEMON! SHE FREAKIN' USED A SLEEP SPELL ON ME AND DRAGGED ME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE! WATCH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER!' _Gajeel inwardly screamed. He was about to leave until he heard loud coughing from inside. He raised an eyebrow.

"Bunny Girl?" He asked himself as he pressed his ear against the door. He heard lot's of coughs and sneezes as he did so.

_'Maybe I _should_ look after her ...' _Gajeel thought. _'WAIT-WHAT THE HELL?! NO I SHOULDN'T!'_

Even though he had said that, Gajeel felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he was about to go back to the guild. Lucy was sick, weak, helpless and alone in her house and she seriously needed someone to see to her. Gajeel stopped in his tracks he then sighed in defeat.

_'I'm gonna regret this.' _He thought bitterly as he curled his hand into a fist and knocked on the door.

**_*Knock, Knock, Knock*_**

.

.

.

_***Knock, Knock, Knock***_

.

.

.

"Yo! Bunny Girl!"

.

.

.

Just as Gajeel had the thought of leaving, the door slowly opened to reveal Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Mage. Gajeel's eyes widened in surprise as he his crimson-red eyes looked at the Stellar Mage.

"G-Gajeel?" She croaked as she covered her mouth and coughed after.

"Bunny Girl?" Gajeel questioned as he studied the blonde. Her cheeks were coated in a light red blush and she was in her pyjama's. A white blanket was over her shoulders. Her hair had lot's of strands sticking out of place and her caramel brown eyes, usually all lively and happy, now looked lifeless.

"D-Did Mira send you here?" Her voice snapped Gajeel out of his thoughts as he nodded his head. "P-Please, come in."

Gajeel walked into Lucy's house as she closed the door behind him. He turned right when he entered a room with a large bed on the side, a desk, a table with chairs in the middle, a bookshelf and others.

"Nice place you got here." Gajeel complimented as Lucy smiled.

"Thanks." She said as Gajeel nodded her head. Gajeel went to sit at her desk.

"So, how did you get sick?" He asked her.

"I'm ... I'm not sure." She admitted. "I-I just felt weak and tired, then I kept getting headaches and started coughing and sneeze-ATCHOO!"

Lucy grabbed a tissue and blew her nose, slightly startling Gajeel.

"OK ..." The Dragon Slayer said. "Well, you rest here. I'm gonna go to the kitchen and see what I can do."

Lucy nodded her head as she soon fell on her bed, drifting off to sleep.

Gajeel watched her for a while, his eyes suddenly softening at the sight.

_'Cute.' _He thought, the corner of his lip quirked upward.

His eyes widened.

_'WAIT, WHAT?!'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Ano ... just how the hell do I work this thing?"

Gajeel was inside Lucy's kitchen, deciding to make the sick Celestial Mage a hot cup of tea. But right now, the Iron Dragon was clueless as he stared at the kettle. He gave the kettle a curious look as his eyes stared at the switch.

Gajeel has never made tea before in his life. He makes Lily do it, but right now the Exceed has gone to the Eastern Forest.

"Damn ..." Gajeel muttered, as he lifted up his finger, attempting to switch the kettle on.

Gajeel watched as the water inside the kettle began to bubble. The Iron Dragon Slayer jumped back in surprise as an odd noise was heard.

_'Is it coming from that thing?' _He inwardly asked himself, watching as the bubbling got faster and the noise got louder. Gajeel poked a finger out and placed it on the kettle, soon jerking it away and waving it around frantically.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He cursed as he opened the cold water tap and put his burning finger under it. He sighed.

"Jeeze, that was as hot as Salamander's fire ..." Gajeel mumbled as he turned of the tap. He jumped as a very high-pitched sound rang in his hears.

The Iron Dragon Slayer turned around, but only for his eyes to widen.

The kettle was literary jumping about as smoke came out of it flowing around the kitchen and out.

"CRAP!" Gajeel shouted as he ran to the kettle, tried to hold it but threw it back down again as he then jumped around screaming 'hot!'

While he did so, Gajeel didn't notice someone standing at the door.

"G-Gajeel-ATCHOO!"

Gajeel turned his head to the door, where his eyes widened again. Lucy was standing there, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She had gone even more paler than before and she seemed to be wobbling slightly.

"W-What's-ATCHOO! G-Going on here?" She asked as she covered her mouth, coughing again.

The only thing Gajeel could so was smile nervously at the Celestial Mage.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Thanks again for the help, Bunny Girl." Gajeel mumbled as Lucy placed the kettle down and coughed. The blonde forced a smile as she turned to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Don't ... Don't worry about it-" She coughed at the end of the sentence. Lucy placed her hand on her head and groaned.

"What's up?" Gajeel asked, surprising himself at how concerned he was. "You alright?"

"I-It's ... It's nothing, it's just ..." Lucy trailed off as her eyes slowly began to close. "No ... Nothing ..."

Lucy's caramel brown eyes closed as she began to fall forwards. Gajeel's eyes widened as he rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as her head rested on his chest.

"Idiot, you should've stayed in bed!" Gajeel growled in anger as he carried her up (bridal style) and walked to her room, gently placing her on the bed. The Dragon Slayer then pulled the quilt over her body as Lucy rested there, as sleep.

Gajeel sighed as he sat down on the chair besides Lucy's bed crossing his arms over his chest and one leg resting on his other thigh. The Iron Dragon Slayer felt himself yawn as he was about to close his eyes, but they shot wide open again once he heard Lucy whisper.

"Gajeel ... you should show your soft side more often ..."

Gajeel's lips tugged upwards as he said, "I'm not going to show it to anyone else, ya here?"

Even though the blonde fell asleep, Gajeel knew that she had heard him. He had seen the faint blush coating her pale cheeks. The Dragon Slayer then closed his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

_'I'm not going to show this side to anyone, but you ...'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo~~! Ah~ Finally my first Gajeel x Lucy {GaLu} story. So, did you like it? Was it cute to you? Sorry if Gajeel was a little bit OOC towards the end. I deeply apologies T_T Anyway, I'm not gonna be updating my stories for a while because the Easter Holiday has ended {NNNOOOOOOOO!} And school is gonna start tomorrow {NNOOOOOOO!} I'm _so _sorry guys! But I'll try and update as much as I can if I have the time~! :D

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot! xD**

**Make sure to check out my other stories, ne? :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- Please read and support my other stories, 'Paper Cut,' 'FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys', 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)', 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!' -_


End file.
